Good Dog, McLeish!
"Good Dog, McLeish!" is the sixth episode of season 2 and the thirty-second episode overall. It first aired July 7th, 2012 in the US. McLeish is hypnotized into thinking he is a dog. He joins the Pound Puppies on their mission to take Piper to her person. Plot There is a new puppy named Piper at Shelter 17, and Lucky informs her that they have found her perfect person. Piper is very excited, and speculates that if the person is a boy, perhaps he will be like McLeish, who is walks out of his office complaining that his mail is nothing but bills and advertisements. Cookie assures Piper that whoever her human is, they will be nothing like McLeish. Strudel shows Piper a picture of her person; 10 year-old Willy Gleason. Piper asks when he will arrive, and Lucky informs her that Willy isn't actually coming to Shelter 17, because he lives far away in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Strudel announces that they have called a pet transit delivery service to transport Piper to Milwaukee. Lucky adds that since the service doesn't know that dogs ordered the pick-up, they will need a human to sign the papers. Lucky has Olaf in mind. Just then, Olaf approaches McLeish dressed as a swami. McLeish calls him odd, and tells him to wash the dogs. Olaf replies that he can't- its his day off, and he even got permission with a signed note. McLeish doesn't remember signing the note, though Olaf assures him that he did, and says that its his hypnosis recital today. Cookie is upset by this, since it would have been easy to trick Olaf into signing the delivery papers, but tricking McLeish will harder. Lucky gets an idea when he sees Gertrude playfully humoring Olaf with his hypnotic "powers" as he leads her away. Downstairs, Strudel lectures the others about hypnosis and demonstrates her hypnosis spectacles on Sparky. She informs the others that they can hypnotize McLeish into signing the pet transit papers, and that he will forget it ever happened, allowing Piper to get a ride to Milwaukee. Confident in their plan, they go outside and peek into McLeish's office window. As Strudel predicted, he is asleep. Niblet lowers Strudel down into McLeish's office from the air grate, and she proceeds to hypnotize him with her spectacles. She instructs him to greet the transit truck driver when he arrives, to sign his papers, and that when he wakes up, he will forget everything. McLeish, under her hypnotic trance, repeats the instructions. Niblet interrupts asking "Are you sure he won't just forget everything that you told him right now?" McLeish repeats "Forget everything you told me right now". Strudel tells Niblet to be quiet (McLeish repeats her) Strudel asks Niblet "Do you want him to wake up and recognize that I'm a dog?!" McLeish repeats this. Strudel questions McLeish if he remembers her instructions for when the truck driver arrives, and he responds that he does remember... Satisfied, Strudel and Niblet leave the office. Unfortunately, after they leave McLeish finishes his answer saying "...I'm a dog." Some time later, the transit truck arrives at the Shelter. The pups watch from the kennel as the driver knocks on the office door, but McLeish does not answer. When the driver gets impatient and opens the door himself, McLeish (in nothing but his underwear) jumps out and leaps on top of him on all fours (since McLeish now believes himself to be a dog) and licks the driver on the face and barks. Confused and freaked out, the driver gets back into his truck and drives away. McLeish then runs over to the kennel. Strudel exclaims in horror "We hypnotized him to think he's a dog!" Lucky question Strudel on what happened, and she informs him that there was "a bit of confusion" while hypnotizing McLeish. Lucky asks how they get him back to normal, and Squirt speculates that maybe McLeish might just be putting on an act to catch them doing things, so they let McLeish into the kennel to test him. They soon realize that McLeish is truly hypnotized. Lucky decides that they need to go downstairs and figure out what to do from here, but leaves Squirt to watch McLeish. Underground, Lucky tells the gang that their plans have changed, and decides that some of them will go with Piper, while others will stay behind to watch McLeish. Meanwhile, upstairs, Squirt gets tired of watching McLeish, so he tosses a stick over the kennel gate; naturally, McLeish can't reach it through the gate and starts whimpering. Satisfied that McLeish will be kept busy, Squirt joins the others downstairs and confidentially starts to tell the other say that they won't need to worry about him for a while, but Lucky cuts him off by putting his paw over Squirt's mouth. It turns out that McLeish retrieved the stick and found his way downstairs. McLeish has now heard the pups talk and (still hypnotized) marvels at the fact that dogs have tunnels under a dog pound. Lucky tells McLeish to go sit in a corner next to Piper. She gives him the name "Little Baldy" and tells McLeish that Pound Puppies are going to take her to her perfect person and that the Pound Puppies are famous, as they match dogs with people. McLeish likes this idea, and runs up to Lucky and asks if they could find him a person, too. Taken aback, Lucky responds that they can after they take care of Piper and then proceeds to discuss Milwaukee. McLeish says that his friend, Ralphie, lives there. It's where he spend his "puppyhood". Lucky is confused by this, he goes over to Strudel to question her why McLeish thinks that he used to be a puppy. Strudel says that his human memories are being filtered through his "dogified brain". Lucky figures that since McLeish knows his way around Milwaukee, they could take him along as their guide. Cookie is unsure, since McLeish could snap out of his hypnosis any second. Despite this, Lucky says that the still need someone to show them the way. Strudel reasons that as long as no humans come along to tell McLeish that he's really a human, everything will be fine. So the pups give McLeish a dog costume to wear. McLeish likes this "fancy outfit" and Lucky then asks McLeish if he can keep up with them at all times and never leave their sight. McLeish assures him that he can. With that, they start the mission. The pups and McLeish hitch a ride to Milwaukee in the back of a truck. During part of the long trip, McLeish and Piper are awake while the Pound Puppies are asleep. Piper says to McLeish that she is excited to meet her boy. McLeish tells Piper that even though he barely knows her or the other pups, he feels like he now has some friends since he is lonely. Lucky wakes up and quietly listens to Piper and McLeish's conversation. Piper tells McLeish that she thinks he will find someone someday and reveals to him the Pound Puppies motto- "a pup for every person and a person for every pup". McLeish tells her that he likes that idea. At hearing this, Lucky smiles and goes back to sleep. When the gang finally arrives in Milwaukee, they walk through town and and Lucky comments to his team that its nearly noon and they have to find the Pound. McLeish says that its too bad they can't break up, since a bunch of dogs walking in public is the first thing a dogcatcher looks for. After hearing this, the Pound Puppies stop dead in their tracks. Squirt questions McLeish how he would know what a dogcatcher would look for. McLeish replies that he is not sure, but thinks that it might be because his friend Ralphie (who lived on the street where McLeish grew up) grew up to be a dogcatcher. With this fact in mind. McLeish leads the gang to the Milwaukee dog pound run by Ralphie. They spy on Ralphie from a window (who is asleep in his office). Squirt reluctantly agrees to take McLeish and Piper to the park across the street while Lucky goes over the plan with the rest of the pups. With McLeish distracted playing, they plan to have Strudel call Ralphie on a phone patch while they pups get Piper to Willy when he and his mom arrive. Lucky keeps watch for Willy while hiding in a mailbox. Meanwhile, Squirt is tired of watching McLeish and Piper play, so he throws a ball and tells McLeish to fetch it. While this is happening, a bus pulls up next to the park, and Willy and his mom start to get out. They see McLeish sitting in front of them. Willy's mom is freaked out and both her and Willy get back on the bus. Lucky sees this from across the street and comes over to investigate. The bus takes off and McLeish runs after it, thinking that Willy is his perfect person. Ralphie hears all the commotion, and starts running after McLeish (thinking that he is a hideous dog) Lucky and Cookie chase after them, while Strudel, Piper, Niblet, and Squirt are left behind at the pound. Ralphie soons gets tired on chasing McLeish, and heads back to his pound. Lucky catches up with McLeish and tells him he has to stop running. McLeish replies that he's found his person. Lucky tries to explain that Willy is actually Piper's person, but McLeish sees the bus again and once again gives chase. Back at the pound, Squirt gets caught by Ralphie, and Strudel, Niblet, and Piper run off and tell Lucky, Cookie, and McLeish. Piper questions what they should do. McLeish replies that they have to go save him. Willy and his mom arrive at the pound via taxi, and Ralphie says that he only has one dog available (Squirt). Strudel makes Ralphie's phone ring to get him out of the way, while Niblet takes Piper over to Willy and to free Squirt. McLeish wonders where they are going, and Lucky explains to him that Willy is not his person, he is Piper's. Lucky tells McLeish that they can find him a person when they get back home, and makes him an official Pound Puppy. Niblet sets Piper down by Willy, digs Squirt out of the kennel, and the two run back to Lucky and the others. Willy and Piper start bonding when Ralphie comes back and grabs her. Saying that she is a wanted dog. McLeish is upset by this, so he runs up, tackles Ralphie to the ground and starts biting his pants. Part of McLeish's dog costume comes off, and Ralphie identifies him as Leonard McLeish. Lucky and the pups get out of sight as McLeish snaps out of his hypnosis. Ralphie reasons that McLeish is undercover, and speculates that the city must be after him for falling asleep on the job too much. He asks McLeish if he brought the puppy for Willy, McLeish doesn't know what is going on, but says that he does recognize the puppy. Willy then says to McLeish "Thank you mister, you're the nicest weirdo ever!" Back at Shelter 17, the pups are back in their kennels. McLeish runs up to them and questions Olaf if any of them have gone missing. Olaf replies that they are all there. To make sure that McLeish doesn't remember anything, Lucky walks over to McLeish are stares up at him very intently. McLeish snaps at Lucky to "shoo!" and walks away. Lucky is satisfied and tells the other pups that he is the same old McLeish. Strudel offers that she could hypnotize McLeish again into someone who likes dogs, but Lucky says that McLeish needs to come around at his own speed. Just then McLeish tells Olaf to get rid of a bag of kibble before someone gets into it. He then takes a quick look around, and eats a handful of the kibble. Stating that its gravy-licous. Lucky comments "It's a start." Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky / Dude *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie / Sparky / woman *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Bus driver / Construction worker #2 *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Mr. Nut Nut / Mom *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Wayne Knight - Ralphie / Construction worker #1 *Anndi McAfee - Piper / baby *Rob Paulsen - Pet delivery guy Quotes Lucky: So what happened? Strudel: Um, you see, there was a bit of confusion while I was hypnotizing McLeish, and what with all the back-and forth and-- McLeish: (howls) Niblet: She made him think he was a dog. Strudel: I'' made him think he was a dog?! It was ''your fault! Lucky: Look, I don't care whose fault it is, I just want to know how we fix him. (The rest of the gang snickers) Lucky: (Rolls eyes) Oh brother... McLeish: (Jumps on Lucky) I'm on you like ugly on a dogcatcher's face. Trivia *This episode is included on the Pound Puppies: Holiday Hijinks DVD. Continuity *When McLeish was hypnotized by Strudel into believing he was a dog, he barked like a dog while in his underwear. Earlier, in "Kennel Kittens Return", Strudel convinced McLeish into doing the same thing, barking like a dog while wearing only his underwear. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes